


You Are Home Where I Wanted to Go...

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это история <em>их</em> города. Это пульс Лондона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Home Where I Wanted to Go...

**Author's Note:**

> **Inspired by:**  
> ["You Are" (fanvid)](http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/JiZgqutUnAw/) by houseau3

Это история _их_ города. Это пульс Лондона. Он во всём: в шуме мчащихся по улицам автомобилей, в каждодневной рутине его жителей и в ежевечерней криминальной сводке.

Это история гениального сыщика и отставного военного доктора, рассказанная их Лондоном. Это одно дыхание на двоих. Оно во всём: в слаженности движений, в умении понять без слов и в способности заглянуть в глубины чужого одиночества.

И это выстрел на удачу. Ради того, чтобы чужое сердце продолжало биться — в унисон с твоим, в ритме пульса вашего города. Потому что пока есть он, всё остальное не важно. Ведь его сердце — это дом, который ты так долго искал.


End file.
